Forgive Me, Yeol!
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol itulah cara mendewasakan Baekhyun "Tolong beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mendapatkanmu kembali" / "Dengan menerima lamaranku, menikahlah denganku Baek"


**Forgive Me, Yeol!**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Slight KrisBaek – KaiBaek - HunBaek**

**M**

**belong to absolutechanbaek**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berhenti tepat setelah tapak kaki panjangnya melangkah didepan teras rumah kekasihnya. Belum sempat laki laki itu menghampiri kekasihnya dari—pria asing—yang bersamanya. Baekhyun, kekasih Park Chanyeol itu buru buru menyudahi ciumannya dengan pria asing tadi. Laki laki pendek itu kepalang bukan main menatap kekasihnya yang tiba tiba datang. Dengan kasar mendorong pria yang baru saja menciumnya.

Chanyeol masih diam ditempat sementara buku buku jarinya sudah memutih karena pria itu mengepalkan tangannya terlampau kuat. Rahang rahangnya mengeras, seluruh aliran darahnya sudah naik menuju kepalanya. Belum lagi wajahnya terasa panas. Dan oh! Hatinya sudah tawar, dia tidak mampu lagi merasakan sakitnya.

"Yeo—Yeol?"

Baekhyun jelas gelagapan. Bukan, bukan karena dia merasa kepergok Chanye. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan dari awal agar kekasihnya itu tidak salah paham.

Dia sangat tahu. Park Chanyeol. Laki laki yang menurutnya bodoh dan—tapi tampan—itu adalah tipe pencemburu, meski dia tidak _overprotective_. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu. Namun, posisinya sekarang benar benar seperti ketahuan selingkuh. Ya Tuhan, kepalanya terasa lebih berat sekarang.

"Kris! Pulanglah!"

Pria asing itu—Kris—mengangguk mengerti, menatap Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya tidak bersahabat. Ingin sekali rasanya kepalan tangannya sekarang ia layangkan diwajah tampan—dia lebih tampan—Kris. Tapi dia hanya diam sambil matanya mengekor sampai Kris benar benar pergi.

Lalu menatap Baekhyun yang juga baru saja melepas kepergian Kris dari rumahnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Yeol"

Mati matian pria yang jauh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itu mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak baik baik saja.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum terpaksanya. Lebih mirip seringai mengerikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Menjelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa berciuman?"

Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Yeol, tolong dengarkan aku. Dia—"

"Aku muak mendengarmu, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. Kesalahan yang tak boleh dia lakukan dalam hidupnya adalah membuat Chanyeol marah. Dan sekarang dia melakukan kesalahan itu. _See_? Byun Baekhyun lebih bodoh dari si idiot Park Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku main main dengan hubungan kita Baek?"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menimpali tapi Chanyeol sudah menyela lagi.

"Aku mencoba mengerti saat kau diam diam menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jongin atau Oh Sehun atau laki laki lainnya yang mungkin tidak aku ketahui. Aku tahu aku tak banyak waktu untuk menemanimu, makannya aku memaklumi sifat ke—remajaan—mu itu meski kita sama sama sudah dewasa"

Baekhyun tertunduk. Dia teringat segala kelakuannya yang sungguh dia sadar semua itu sangat melukai Chanyeol.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hampir menginjak pada tahun ketiga. Sejak mereka ditingkat ketiga saat kuliah dijurusan yang sama, hingga mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Tapi dia terpaksa duduk diam dirumahnya setiap hari karena kekasihnya itu menyuruhnya berhenti.

Alasan yang baginya kurang masuk akal—Baekhyun terlalu cantik sebagai laki laki—Chanyeol sangat tahu bagaimana kelakuan rekan rekan satu perusahaannya. Daripada mereka _menggilir_ Baekhyun satu persatu lebih baik anak manja itu tak usah bekerja. Jelas, itu bukan jalan keluar yang baik.

Nyatanya Baekhyun adalah tipe yang mudah bosan. Dalam artian dia tidak bisa jika harus diam tanpa aktivitas yang setidaknya dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Pria pendek itu ingat betul bagaimana dia bertemu Kim Jongin, juniornya saat di sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya berniat mengalihkan penat kesehariannya dengan berkunjung ke _Caffe_. Menikmati musik _Jazz _kesukaannya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, musik _Jazz_ akan lebih memukau jika diiringi dengan gerakan tari dari pria _exotis _didepan sana. Dua obsidian mereka bertemu pandang saling mengunci rapat. Hingga keesokan harinya dia mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan pria bernama Kim Jongin itu dengan tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Hubungan itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia sadar dia terlalu jauh menyakiti Chanyeol, dengan kebesaran hatinya Chanyeol memaafkannya dan dia kembali dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Dan lebih intens melewati malam malam yang menggetarkan bersama pria itu.

Layaknya gadis remaja yang masih terombang ambing jati dirinya. Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun, tidak sengaja. Mereka berpapasan ditempat perbelanjaan.

Baekhyun tahu, pria itu tengah menemani kekasihnya berbelanja. Tapi dia tak bisa lari, saat Sehun menatap dalam matanya dan menaruh satu kotak strawberry yang baru akan pria kecil itu ambil dari rak.

_"Terimakasih"_

Senyum terakhir Baekhyun setelah Sehun memberitahu namanya dan berlalu pergi dengan digandeng pria yang hampir sama kecilnya dengan Baekhyun.

.

_"Dia kekasihmu?"_

Baekhyun masih erat memeluk Sehun. Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak protes.

_Dia kan juga punya kekasih._

_"Kau tidak keberatan aku kemari kan?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ditenggelamkannya wajah kecil itu dalam dada Sehun.

Pada malam yang sama, Chanyeol menyaksikan kelakuan kekasihnya yang menjengahkan itu lagi. Pria itu menyeretnya ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Setelah mengobrol panjang dengan laki laki bernama Sehun tadi, dia lantas menyuruhnya pergi. Dan malam itu Baekhyun mengatakan terakhir kali untuk tidak berbuat bodoh lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol percaya. Tapi dasar bodoh, tetap saja dia mendapati Baekhyun berciuman dengan laki laki lain.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kaosnya. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai dipipinya. Sungguh, siapapun akan menyangka Chanyeol sedang menyakiti anak sekolah dasar.

"Maaf, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hampir tertawa, mentertawai hatinya yang sudah hampir sekarat.

"Kita berpisah saja, Baek"

Sekilas Chanyeol menyesal telah mengucapkan kata sialan tadi. Dia berpikir, dia tak bisa menjadi seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap memohon bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya bercanda.

Dia jelas sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Semua yang telah ia lalui membuatnya mengerti bahwa seluruh hatinya ada pada pria itu. Dia tak menemukan cinta itu pada Jongin, Sehun atau Kris.

Jelas sudah dia paling bodoh disini.

* * *

Baekhyun masih diam berdiri menatap kearah jendela kamar Chanyeol. Hampir dua setengah jam, sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pria kecil itu masih tetap berdiri dihalaman rumah kekasihnya.

Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tak tahan dingin. Hujan sudah mengguyur tubuh mungilnya hampir setengah jam. Mungkin ini belum setimpal dengan luka luka dihati Chanyeol selama ini.

Chanyeol serasa ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri menyaksikan—mantan kekasihnya—menggigil ditengah hujan. Dia tak pernah tahu, sifat kolot Baekhyun akan sampai membawanya kesini.

Pria tinggi itu memutuskan turun dari kamarnya. Dengan payung yang dibawanya, menaungi dua pasang kekasih—coret—mantan kekasih itu.

"Baek, tolong berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan kekanak kanakan seperti ini"

Chanyeol sangat ingin menenggelamkan tubuh menggigil itu dalam dekapannya. Tapi Baekhyun malah menangis kencang. Bahkan derasnya hujan tak menghalangi suara tangisan itu.

"Aku menyesal, Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan kekanak kanakan. Aku minta maaf, Tolong maafkan aku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jelas sudah, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Atau anak itu tidak akan pernah jadi dewasa.

"Aku tidak mau pisah dengan Chanyeol, aku mencintai Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkadang tak habis pikir mengapa Baekhyun hanya dewasa umurnya saja. Sementara tingkah laku dan selebihnya, sangat seusia anak sekolah dasar.

Dan Chanyeol membawanya kedalam. Baekhyun tak mau melepas dekapannya ditubuh Chanyeol.

.

"Mandilah Baek. Kau bisa sakit"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak anjing. Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah tahan, _his puppy eyes!_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi didalam kamar Chanyeol. Mengenakan kemeja putih milik pria tinggi itu yang sudah tentu kebesaran, tanpa bawahan. Menampilkan kulit susunya dibagian bawah.

Chanyeol memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana tubuh laki laki bisa seindah itu. Meski dia bahkan sudah sangat sering menyaksikan Baekhyun telanjang serta menjamahnya. Tetap saja, pria mungil itu selalu membuatnya terpukau.

Baekhyun masih diam, sisa sisa air dikepalanya sesekali menetes. Chanyeol menyerahkan coklat panas dan bersikeras membuang pikiran pikiran aneh dikepalanya dengan berkutat pada berkas berkas kerjanya.

Baekhyun menyesap coklat panas itu, dia duduk disofa tepat dibelakang meja kerja Chanyeol. Menatap punggung kokoh itu dari belakang.

"Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam membuat Baekhyun kembali tertunduk sementara hujan belum mereda. Dia menggenggam erat mug coklat yang sudah menghangat.

"Tolong beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mendapatkanmu kembali"

Dan Chanyeol seratus persen berhenti dari berkas berkasnya.

Dia memutar kursi kerjanya dan mendapati pria kecil itu menangis. Dan dia menyerah. Dia tak bisa menyakiti anak itu dan menyiksa hatinya sendiri dengan berusaha memisahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Menarik laki laki pendek itu berdiri dan mencium bibirnya tak sabaran. Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin dalam menciumnya. Mengecup bibir bawah Baekhyun, sesekali menggigit lembut dan kembali saling mengulum bibir.

Pria tinggi itu terus menuntun tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjangnya. Mereka belum lelah untuk menikmati lidah satu sama lain. Baekhyun melenguh dan tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol mencumbunya.

Chanyeol meremas paha susu Baekhyun membuat yang bersangkutan bergetar bukan main.

"Ah~~Yeol"

Salah satu yang difavoritkan Chanyeol adalah desah suara Baekhyun saat berada dibawah dominasinya. Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan juga Baekhyun.

Pria itu masih mendominasi diatas tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Mencium bibirnya lagi lebih panas. Tangan kanannya mengelus paha pria dibawahnya.

"Nghh~~"

"Ah!"

Baekhyun merasa dibawa terbang oleh Chanyeol setiap kali pria itu menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol memasukan jari jarinya satu persatu kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mengulum jari jari itu sesekali menjilatnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah berat. Pria itu memasukan dua jarinya kedalam manhole Baekhyun.

"Akh! Yeol, sakit. Nghh~~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram erat punggung Chanyeol. Pria diatasnya tak mengindahkan desah kesakitannya. Menambah satu jarinya lagi memenuhi lubang kecil itu.

Sementara Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengulum dan menggigit bibirnya sebagai penetralisir rasa sakit dibawah.

Chanyeol melepas jari jarinya, seraya mengoles penisnya dengan cairan Baekhyun. Dan memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam manhole Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

Baekhyun hampir berteriak lagi, tapi Chanyeol cepat cepat menciumnya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dalam tempo cepat.

"Nghh~~"

"Argh!"

Mereka sama sama mendesah tak tertahankan. Meski Baekhyun lebih _feminine_ sementara desahan Chanyeol terdengar berat dan sangat _sexy _ditelinga Baekhyun. Tetap saja suasana tengah malam itu sangat intim, dengan suara hujan yang tak mampu menandingi desahan demi desahan mereka.

Gerakan penyatuan itu melambat, seiring memuncaknya kegiatan itu. Chanyeol mendesah berat setelah menumpahkan seluruh cairannya didalam tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih aktif mendesah sedari tadi.

Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut dimata, hidung dan bibir Baekhyun.

"Dengan menerima lamaranku, menikahlah denganku Baek"

Baekhyun memandangnya takjub. Dia jelas meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol tersenyum lantas mendekapnya.

"Aku mau Chanyeol, aku mau"

**END**

**.**

**.**

eaaaa~ saya nggak tau deh tiba tiba pengen bikin short-fic beginian -_-

suka geregetan gitu kalo baek nemplok ke seme sana sini, sementara chanyeolnya dianggurin T.T

Tapi seneng juga soalnya chanyeol orangnya penyabar banget /elus dada yeol/

terimakasih deh yang udah mau baca, apalagi yang review muah muaah :*

DADDY bakal secepatnya publish,_ insya allah_, janji ! :'

anyeong!


End file.
